The Dark Digivice
by Whitney B
Summary: An Original Work of Digimon Fanfiction! The Digiworld is in chaos again.... but what's the cause? And who are the mysterious children in white? The new prophecy tells of angels of one... And the messenger of unity who comes from the darkness... Disco
1. All The Small Things(Credits, Dedication...

All The Small Things:  
  
  
DEDICATION  
  
I dedicate this to my friends all over the world. You keep me going. I also dedicate this to my family and to the Plushies. Oh, and I dedicate it to *NSYNC and the Backstreet Boys, for singing so great. I'm going to realize my dream of having five gals sing one of y'all's songs.  
  
  
STUFF THAT ISN'T MINE  
  
I don't own Digimon, though I wish I did, considering the merchandising is probably quite lucrative. It belongs to Toei and all of those type of peoples, and I wouldn't want them to get mad at me and try to take money that I frankly don't have and they probably don't need. I don't own Matt(Yama), Tai(Taichi), T.K.(Takeru), Sora, Mimi, Kari(Hikari), Joe(Jou), or Izzy(Koushirou). I don't own any of them!!!!!! Sad, isn't it? I also don't own their Japanese names, which I found on Megchan's site, because Toei owns ALL that stuff! Let them go, Toei!!!!! LET THEM GO FREE! (Inside joke)  
  
I don't own Nick, although.... well, I won't go there. Nick(Nikuku) is loosely based on Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys(hey, there's a story behind that, but I don't have time to tell it!). The Backstreet Boys are pretty good, and so, I'm giving credit where it is due. Nick is property of himself and probably some really great record contract. Oh, and he's fine, too. Hi Nick! Lynn and I have a business proposition for you, get back to us...... Not that you'll ever read this.....  
  
Any songs mentioned in here are property of whoever sings them and whoever pays the people who sing them. "All the Small Things" is copyright whenever and is sung by Blink 182. If you've never heard of them, get out of your hole in the ground and turn up the radio!! Also, "Oops, I Did It Again" is property of whoever and is sung by Britney Spears. "Bye Bye Bye" and *NSYNC are property of whoever and *NSYNC.  
  
  
STUFF THAT IS MINE  
  
All the new characters and their names are property of Lynn and me, so don't use them in your fic without asking first, please. Anything I made is property of moi, and NO I didn't copy 02 or DA. In fact, all of this stuff was from my head, before I EVER knew about 02, and before I knew what happened with VM.  
  
IN SHORT, I own the following characters, and all of their Digimon and forms: Matomo Nikuku(Nick Matomo), Omoikiru Chireru(Tyler Omoikiru), Urami Jonu(Jon Urami), Seiki Kaira(Kayla Seiki), and Mishoku Katsu(Cat Kishoku).  
  
I also reserve the right to use the ideas contained herein and nobody should copy them directly(ie you can use Stones, but not the same as mine). Also, Digiguides are MY thing, so don't use them without asking!   
  
I own a CD player, and a bunch of CDs, too, and I own a Game Boy, and a TV, and a VCR that doesn't work, and an alarm clock that doesn't wake me up....  
  
  
SPECIAL THANKS  
  
I would like to first of all thank God for giving me a talent and a passion to use it.  
  
NEXT, I want to thank FFN for letting me put this puppy up in the first place.  
  
I also want to thank Megchan, for her kick-ass site and great info! Couldn't have done it without you! (Visit http://www.megchan.com/digimon for more!!)  
  
Then I want to thank Kayla(Kaira) and Gata(Katsu) for letting me use characters based on them, and for their input on the characters! You gals are my #1 chicas, and you really are an inspiration to me! Oops, I did it again.... hee hee hee...... Yeah, he's white, Kayla! Merge 93.3 ROCKS! WHOO!!!!! (Sorry, peeps, we have WAY too much music in our lives!!)  
  
I want to thank Jon(Jonu) for being himself, for letting me create a character based on his evil ways, even though he doesn't know I'm using his name. Hey, Jon, if you ever read this, is it okay that I'm using your name? OH, and I want to thank you for looking exactly like Ken! I'm sure Lynn appreciates that, too.  
  
I want to thank Tyler(Chireru) for also not knowing I was using her name. Tyler, you aren't half as evil as this chica in here, but thanks for the competition you've always offered. I figured you'd appreciate a good evil version of yourself. And thanks for the flowers during Oklahoma! and for the English stuff. I would be SO screwed in that class if it weren't for your help! I owe you one!  
  
I want to thank Jenna for being such a cool chica and for inspiring me to follow Christ. I'm working on it, girl, you know I am! I need to sing that song for you, don't I? Bai bai bai, chicken poht pai! Long live R&J!  
  
I want to thank my two best friends, who left me recently for bigger and better things. You are the inspiration behind the feelings. Julie, you'll always be my big sis, my best friend, and my lifeline. Mr. Kling, you are the greatest teacher one could ever hope for, and I will miss you, as will we all. Good luck and I wish you all the best. I love you both, thanks for always being there, and for giving me so many good things. If I'd never known you, I wouldn't know how to react to half of the things that happen in this. You taught me to have no fear, and no regrets in life. So, like you, I'm going for my dreams. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
I want to thank Sar for her LG fics, which partially inspired me to use a singer in my fic. You are awesome, chica, and you are just and endless supply of positive energy for me! I'm glad you like Digimon now, and I am getting close to seeing them all!!!! You keep up that writing, and you'll go far(Working ROCKS!)!! Let's hear some a capella BSB! (OH, and on MTB, they sang Love Potion No. 9 a capella, so there's an idea.....)  
  
Who else? OH, Jeremy for NOT reading my fics, but for letting me read yours. You are so incredibly gifted, not to mention tolerant of my incessant insanity. Thank you SO much! OH, and thanks for getting me hooked on *NSYNC(I write it right!) and telling me their story. Those songs get me through a lot. (Bye Bye Bye!) If you're going to dance, dance like you want to win, always. You are the greatest friend ever, and I really appreciate everything.  
  
I need to thank all of my RPG chicas, including everybody at HQ for letting me go away from y'all for a while! It's almost one year!!! I also need to thank the Irrepressible Trio for being such great friends to me and to each other. You gals are three in a million!  
  
I don't know..... who have I forgotten? OH, my mom for listening to my ideas over a bunch of fried rice at lunch even though you had NO clue what I was talking about. You're the best! And I'll thank dad for not questioning my staying up til 3 working, and for actually telling me to get up the next morning..... UGH...... AND my bro for being a jerk but for letting me work when I needed to work, and for not killing me when I got all stressed and really was going to lose it!  
  
Last, but certainly not least, I want to thank editor, illustrator, inspiration, and resident Digimon expert Lynn! You have helped so much! The names are awesome, and I would have the suckiest action scenes EVER if it weren't for you. Thanks for teaching me that it's last name, first name, and to always tell people WHO the characters are. Nick and Sora are NOT getting together! THEY'RE NOT! All of your ideas for the storyline, Digivolutions, Digimon, and attacks are incredible! Plushie Twins 4evah! You go, chica! Late night translating rocks, don't it? Featherz! OH, let's talk about those marketing ideas......  
  
  
THE END  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reads this, and my fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it, and in fact continue to enjoy it. It's a blast to write for people, and it's great to have them appreciate it.  
  
ALSO, thanks to the reviewers and everybody who liked my stuff. I'm going to be working and re-working everything because of you! 


	2. Chapter One: Courage

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this the weekend before the defeat of Venom Myotismon, after seeing the battle. I hope it is okay with everyone that it doesn't follow the show's storyline. Hope you enjoy it, but constructive comments only, please! BTW, when a chapter is unfinished, the announcer may appear, just to annoy you. Do not be alarmed, as this is tempoary to remind me to finish the chapter! There will be a chapter devoted to each character at the beginning, then we'll see bigger and better things. On with the STORY!  
  
THE DARK DIGIVICE  
  
Prologue  
  
How strange it feels to be back in the Digiworld, Sora thought as the   
group of eight Digidestined children and their eight Digimon trudged   
through a dense forest. It was the last thing any of them had expected after   
the defeat of Myotismon. It all started with Tai....  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Courage  
  
  
The group had all been helping with the cleanup of the city after the   
defeat of Myotismon. The Digidestined and their Digimon were hailed as   
international heroes. There had been little or no use for their Digivices, and   
there had certainly been nothing from the Digiworld in the month since   
Myotismon's last stand. This is, of course, why Taichi Kamiya was so surprised to see his   
Digivice glowing one afternoon.  
  
"Whoa!" Tai exclaimed. He thought for a moment. I wonder if Kari's   
is glowing..., he thought. But no, I can't call her. Kari was out working with Sora and   
Mimi in another part of the city, unreachable by phone. She always kept her   
Digivice with her "just in case!" He tried to call Izzy, but just got a busy   
signal.  
  
"Oh, man! Izzy, get off your computer! This is important!"  
  
He knew the phones were still down in Joe's area, so he really had only   
one choice of who to call.  
  
Matt.  
  
Tai picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Hi, is Matt there? Oh, good! Could I please speak to him? Thanks."   
There was a muffled voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"I got it, dad! Hello?"  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Tai."  
  
"You sound beat, man."  
  
"Yeah, I just sat down to take a break. It's tough work here."  
  
"I'll bet! Well, what I really called about... Have you checked out your   
Digivice lately?"  
  
"It's sitting right here by the phone. Nothing unusual. Why?"  
  
"Well, mine's reacting with something. I guess I'll just have to stop   
what I'm doing and go find out what's up!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Matt felt a pang of jealousy. Well, I guess he is the   
leader, he thought. "I'll let you go, then."  
  
"Okay. Hey, stay by the phone in case something happens."  
  
"Alright. Bye, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Bye!" Tai hung up the phone. He walked to the door and   
stopped to put on his shoes.  
  
"Mom! I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back in a few hours!" He   
stood up and walked over to where his mom was helping some neighbors with   
their repairs.  
  
"Alright." His mom sighed. There he goes again. Every time he   
leaves I feel sick at my stomach, she thought. Every time either of them   
leaves. "Good-bye. And be careful."  
  
Tai gave his mom a quick hug. "Don't worry mom. You know me!"  
  
Only too well, Tai. That's why I'm worried, she said to herself.  
  
Tai made his way down to the ground floor of the apartment building   
and walked to the sidewalk. I guess I'd better go get some backup! He   
thought. And he knew just what to do.  
  
"Taxi!" He had thought to bring some money with him to pay the taxi   
fare to get to where Kari, Mimi, Sora, and their Digimon were. He had let   
Agumon go with her because they were great friends, but he also wanted to   
make sure she was doubly protected, just in case something were to happen.   
I don't know what I'd do, he said to himself.  
  
****************  
  
A taxi approached where Sora, Mimi, Kari, Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon,   
and Agumon were hard at work re-planting a garden.  
  
Kari saw the door open. "Tai!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Sora and Mimi stopped what they were doing and ran over to Tai and   
Kari, followed by the Digimon.  
  
"Hey Tai! What are you doing here? Not taking our best worker away   
from us already, are you?" said Sora, jokingly.  
  
"No, she's staying. Sorry." Tai feigned sympathy for Sora. The   
children and their Digimon burst out laughing.  
  
"I was helping! Really!" said Kari, smiling, "And so were Agumon and   
Gatomon."  
  
Tai smiled at his little sister. "Well, I hate to take him away, but   
Agumon's going to be coming with me."  
  
"Oh. Okay," said Kari, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Why's that, Tai?" Mimi chimed in.  
  
"Well, my Digivice started glowing, and as far as I know it's the only   
one that has, and I just figured I ought to go check it out...."  
  
"By yourself?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, yeah, I...."  
  
"Who did you call?" asked Mimi.  
  
Palmon, who had remained silent until then, spoke up, "You always   
know when to ask the really important questions!"  
  
The kids laughed again. "You've got that right, Palmon!"  
  
Tai finally answered, "Matt! Izzy's line was busy, and Joe's phone is still   
not working yet, and you all were out here."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. Surely, she thought, he should know better by   
now. It's plain to see that Matt thinks he should be in charge.  
  
"What? What did I do?" asked Tai.  
  
"Nothing, Tai."  
  
Of course, Tai knew exactly why Sora was reacting the way she did. He   
knew the real reason, though. Things will be better, he thought, now that   
we're back home and he doesn't have to protect TK anymore. "Well, I guess   
we'd better get going, Agumon. Wouldn't want to keep them from working   
much longer!"  
  
"No, that's okay, you can stay here!" said Kari. Tai laughed.  
  
"No, seriously, we'd better go. Bye!" Agumon and Tai waved back as   
they headed away from the group.  
  
"Bye, Tai! Be careful! You, too, Agumon." said Kari.  
  
"Tell us what you find out!" called Sora.  
  
"Tell me if you see any cool stores on your way!" Mimi added.  
  
"Bye Kari! Bye Gatomon! Bye Sora! Bye Biyomon! Bye Mimi! Bye   
Palmon!"  
  
****************  
  
Tai pulled out his Digivice.  
  
"Let's see what's making this thing crazy." The Digivice was glowing   
more brightly than before, and it emitted a low-pitched hum.  
  
"That's odd." said Tai.  
  
"What's odd?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Well, it wasn't making any noise before. Maybe we're getting closer!"  
  
"Look out, Tai!"  
  
Tai looked up. He had been paying attention to the Digivice and not   
where he was going. He had one foot on the sidewalk and one poised to step   
out across a busy street.  
  
"Oh, heh. Thanks Agumon!"  
  
"You really ought to watch where you're going, Tai!"  
  
"Oh..." Hey! Do you realize where we are?"  
  
Agumon looked across the street. "Ah....!"  
  
His mind drifted back to the time he and Tai were thrown back into the real world after destroying Etemon. It had been at this very intersection that Koromon had Digivolved into Agumon to battle Ogremon, and Tai and Agumon were able to return to the Digiworld.  
  
The light turned red, and they crossed the street.  
  
They had been following the Digivice for close to three hours. It now emitted a high-pitched sound, and there was an image on the screen showing their location relative to that of whatever they were after.  
  
"It looks like we're getting close!" said Tai, "Which is a good thing because my feet are killing me!" Agumon agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes, until Tai's Digivice began beeping like a hand-held alarm clock.  
  
"Tai, why are we here?" asked Agumon.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tai, "But I think we're about to find out!" As he said this a distortion appeared in the air in front of them. A familiar voice spoke.  
  
"You may be wondering why I called you here, Tai. I can see that you both remember the park where you began your first venture back into the real world." Gennai floated down in front of an obviously shocked Tai and an equally stunned Agumon.  
  
"Gennai!" they shouted.  
  
"There's no need to yell! I can hear you just fine, and I know who I am...." Gennai said.  
  
"What..... why...... how?? What are you here for?" asked Tai, amazed.  
  
"Well, I've come to bring you some news. Something has gone terribly wrong in the Digiworld. I haven't got much time, so I'm sending you an e-mail. Izzy will deliver it to you soon." Gennai's image began to fade, "I have to go......"  
  
"Gennai, wait!" shouted Tai. But Gennai had faded away, disappeared back into the Digiworld. Tai looked at Agumon.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Agumon, understandably worried about his fellow Digimon back in the Digiworld.  
  
"We're going to go see Izzy!"  
  
  
COMING UP NEXT, Chapter 2, Friendship! 


	3. Chapter Two: Friendship

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the wait. RUDE reviews prompted me to stop writing, but in a moment of inspiration, I wrote Chapter Two: Friendship. You spammers out there should find this more to your liking. ALSO, if you don't like seeing Matt a bit "out of character", leave NOW. I really don't need people telling me that my artistic license needs to be revoked…… Okay, okay, my moment of bitterness is over. On with my story.  
  
  
THE AUTHOR JUST GOT HER HAIR HIGHLIGHTED SO SHE WAS BLOND AND FORGOT TO ADD: Talking inside of their minds, which is also known as thinking, will be indicated by an asterisk (*) at the beginning and end of a passage of thinking! Did that make sense? I hope so……..  
  
  
WARNING: This document is protected under various copyright laws, blah blah blah, any similarity of names is purely coincidental, except that I am modeling the evil characters after certain people at school…… OKAY, sorry, sorry, sorry.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Friendship  
  
  
Matt hung up the phone after speaking with Tai.  
  
*Sometimes he makes me so mad,* he thought. But he stopped himself. *What is up with you? You shouldn't be jealous of Tai… He's a good leader, and everyone respects him. He's helped each of us at one time or another. Ugh, I still can't help but be a little jealous…*  
  
A thought hit him like a ton of bricks. *T.K. It's all about T.K.* Matt thought back to when Tai returned to the Digiworld after being gone for so many months. He had found T.K. at an amusement park, seemingly abandoned by Matt, and befriended by DemiDevimon. He had found out about how T.K. had called Tai his "new brother". *But that was in the past,* he said to himself. *It's all in the past.*  
  
Matt yawned. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked to his room. Gabumon was fast asleep at the foot of Matt's bed. Careful not to wake him up, Matt flopped down on his bed. He casually placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the day's events. His eyelids began to droop and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Matt was running. He knew he was running from something, but he didn't know what, and he wasn't about to stop to find out. All he knew was that he had to run as fast as he could. The jungles of the Digiworld rushed by in a blur of color. The usually vibrant rainbow of colors seemed somehow darkened today. Matt noticed that Gabumon was there beside him, running as fast as he could, struggling to keep up. A sense of dread filled him as he noticed that none of the others were with them. Something had happened, something terrible. For a fleeting instant, all Matt could think was that whatever it was that was chasing them had somehow captured them already. He was the only one left. In a moment of rage, he stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried Gabumon, who had stopped beside him. "We have to hurry or that thing will catch us!"  
  
"No!" Matt shouted defiantly, "We have to fight! Digivolve!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Sheer terror enveloped Matt. *If Gabumon can't Digivolve, we don't stand a chance.*  
  
Suddenly the creature was upon them. It resembled a large Capuchin monkey, the kind he had seen before at a circus. Matt noted that this evil Digimon was about twice the size of Leomon.  
  
"Tail Vine Swipe!" The Digimon whirled slightly around, its long tail sweeping across the forest and taking out trees. The medallion on its tail emitted beams of green energy which flew towards Matt, who managed to leap out of the way just in the nick of time.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted.  
  
A small blast hit the attacker, who then laughed and attacked them again.  
  
Matt's eyes were wide with fear. He looked around for someplace to hide. Then he saw it.  
  
It was a large, round building, off to his left. Barely visible through the dense jungle vegetation, the white walled structure was like a beacon of hope to the desperate Matt.  
  
The fight raged behind him. Gabumon was fighting valiantly, but losing ground quickly. A well aimed blast from the evil Digimon could annihilate the truest friend Matt had. He made a split-second decision. In a blur of blue, green, yellow, and white, Matt lunged at Gabumon, pushing him out of the way just before the blast would have killed him. The blur of boy and Digimon crashed through a cluster of bushes and rolled to safety under a rocky overhang, leaving the attacking Digimon roaring in frustration and confusion.  
  
Matt winced in pain.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon was both relieved and concerned. "You saved my life!"  
  
"Oh," said Matt, his sharp blue eyes dulled by the pain he refused to acknowledge, "It was nothing." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he tenderly held his right arm.  
  
"You're hurt!" Gabumon exclaimed, rushing to examine Matt's arm.  
  
"No, really," Matt winced again. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay, you broke my fall. And your arm, if I'm not mistaken." Gabumon was genuinely worried about Matt. He hadn't been himself lately, and his arm was broken, though he refused to admit it.  
  
"I think I just sprained something." But from the unnatural turn of his wrist, the intense pain, and the obvious protrusion from his right arm, he could tell that he had, in fact, broken his ulna.  
  
"It's broken, alright. We have to set it." Gabumon hurriedly hunted for long grasses, flat sticks, anything that could be used to fashion a makeshift splint for Matt's arm.  
  
Matt knew what setting a broken bone was, and really was not looking forward to the experience. He leaned back against the smooth, cool rock and stared at the building in the distance. Gabumon returned shortly with a bundle of long, but surprisingly strong grasses, two flat, broad stalks, and some soft green moss.  
  
"This is going to hurt," Gabumon warned him, unnecessarily. Matt clenched his teeth and shut his eyes against the pain.  
  
  
  
  
On his bed at home, Yamato Ishida stirred. His expression was one of intense pain, and he cried out in his sleep. The Digivice at his waist glowed steadily.  
  
  
  
  
It was over. Matt opened his eyes and looked at his arm. Using moss as a bandage and a cushion, two wooden stalks as a brace, and long grass as a sling, Gabumon had successfully, albeit painfully, set the boy's broken right arm.  
  
"Thanks," he said weakly. He fixed his piercing blue gaze once again on the distant building. "We have to get there."  
  
"Where?" asked Gabumon, who had previously been too busy fighting or trying to help Matt to even notice the object that the Digidestined boy gazed upon with such determination.  
  
With his left arm, Matt indicated the white facade of the immense structure. Through the trees and shrubs, the place seemed friendly and inviting. Its pure white was a stark contrast to the darker forest hues that surrounded it.  
  
The pair trudged on through the jungle of the Digiworld, Gabumon helping Matt to keep his balance. The boy had been badly bruised during his rescue of Gabumon. Though it was less than a mile, the trek was over difficult terrain, and with an injured Matt it seemed to take the better part of three hours.  
  
They stopped on the threshold of the building, in front of two massive wooden doors, seemingly the only entrance.  
  
The structure was large and round, and it struck Matt as quite similar to an auditorium. It was painted a brilliant white, and the rough texture of the exterior reflected rays of sunlight, giving the building an almost ethereal quality.  
  
Gabumon stepped forward to knock on one of the great doors. As he reached his paw towards the door, both of them opened noiselessly.  
  
"Whoa…" Matt was stunned.  
  
The interior was a marvelous sight. The floor of the vast room was a deep black, highly reflective marble. There were no seams that either Matt or Gabumon could see. It was as far as they could tell, one solid sheet of marble. The ceiling was domed and painted with clouds, giving the feeling of looking up into the dome of the sky. Lights shone up from the tops of the walls, illuminating the dome, but plunging the farthest wall into shadow. Their eyes overwhelmed by the sight, the pair stepped inside. Behind them, the doors closed as silently as they had opened. To their left was a wall painted with scenes of Digimon and children. Closer examination revealed them to be the eight Digidestined children and their Digimon in happy times. The images were on brilliant golden colored marble, which comprised all three walls of the semicircular room. On the right wall were battle scenes. Matt and Gabumon recognized these as the fall of Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon.  
  
"They're like hieroglyphs!" Matt was in awe of the meticulous detail of the art.  
  
Gabumon, however, was more interested in the third wall. On this wall was the image of a child he had never seen before. Unlike the Digidestined, this child had an evil quality about him. He was surrounded by evil Digimon, including the one they had fought earlier, and another child, too small to be easily seen. Beneath the child's image were three symbols. Perhaps what truly disturbed Gabumon was what was hanging around the figure's neck. A simple golden chain, from which there hung a tag. And in the center of the tag was another mysterious symbol. It was two semicircles, with a jagged edge where they should be joined. Between the two halves was a small circle with beams emitting from it, seemingly forcing the two halves apart.  
  
Suddenly, the soft, natural light of the room disappeared, and Matt and Gabumon were plunged into total darkness. There was a blinding flash of lightning, and the figure on the third wall seemed to come alive.  
  
"You cannot defeat me!" The voice was deceptively kind sounding.  
  
"We will!" shouted Matt.  
  
"I am unstoppable!" The figure brought his hands above his head and a bolt of lightning struck him, igniting the air in the room with white-hot light.  
  
  
  
  
Matt awoke with a start. Beside him, Gabumon was awake as well, and appeared slightly dazed. They looked at each other.  
  
"Did you just…" They spoke at the same time.  
  
"So I wasn't just me?" Matt was clutching his right arm. Gabumon shook his head.  
  
"Look! Your Digivice is glowing!" Matt looked at his Digivice. Just as Gabumon had said, it was glowing brightly.  
  
"I think we need to talk to Izzy."  
  
  
  
That's it for Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it. Coming up as soon as I get inspired, Chapter Three: Hope!  



	4. Chapter Three: Hope

Chapter Three: Hope  
  
  
Author's meaningless ramblings: Yeah, yeah, I know it's been forever, but here is chapter three! Just now getting around to typing it up! You will notice, as you read, that this is not as action-oriented as the last chapter. It's really more of a character development/introduction chapter. I had a bit of trouble getting this one going, but I got some inspiration from the wonderful Lynn and the magnificent Sar, and I think you will enjoy it! Peace, love, and anime!  
  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day. Little T.K. rode his bike, laughing and playing, not a care in the world. He was so happy to see the sun shining like it was, golden and friendly. He had missed its warmth and light during the foggy and dreary days of Myotismon's reign. Patamon flew along behind T.K., laughing and smiling at the fun the child was having. He loved seeing little T.K. so happy and full of hope.  
  
T.K. slowed his bike to a stop near a small pond. With renewed glee, he ran up to the water's edge and gazed into the pond with all the wonder of a child his age.  
  
Tiny goldfish performed their underwater acrobatics beneath the surface. They swirled around underwater plants, and some rose to the surface, breaking it momentarily, only to retreat when young Takeru reached towards them.  
  
A strong breeze picked up, and leaves rustled in a nearby tree. T.K. held on tight to his little green bucket hat. The goldfish in the pond swirled frantically and began to congregate in the water in front of the boy.  
  
Patamon perched himself atop T.K.'s hat, watching the pond with great interest.  
  
"What's going on, T.K.?" asked the little Digimon.  
  
"I don't know," answered T.K.  
  
As they watched, the goldfish slowed their frantic movements, and began to settle into a form. Both T.K. and Patamon noted that the vague orange form looked somewhat like a pumpkin.  
  
The young boy couldn't help but think of his friends Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. These two Digimon had been condemned by Myotismon for not destroying T.K., his brother Matt, and Matt's Digimon, Gabumon. T.K. managed a small sniffle.  
  
"What's wrong T.K.?" Patamon looked down from his place on top of T.K.'s head.  
  
"Nothing." T.K. sniffled again.  
  
Suddenly, the placidity of the pond was broken. The mass of fish scattered quickly, leaving only a pattern of ripples behind. As the water returned to its previous serenity, a familiar image looked back at the boy and his Digimon. However, it was not the image they had expected to see.  
  
"Pumpkinmon?" T.K. was startled. The reflection before him was not his own, nor that of Patamon, but was instead that of his Digimon friend, Pumpkinmon.  
  
"That's right! You remember me!" Pumpkinmon seemed very happy to see T.K.  
  
"You remember us!" It was a voice to T.K.'s left. He glanced over and noticed a small pile of rocks begin to move. It slowly stacked itself up to form none other than Gotsumon.  
  
"Gotsumon!" T.K. was overjoyed. In the blink of an eye, the two Digimon materialized before T.K. and Patamon.  
  
"You're okay! We thought you were gone! Just wait 'til I tell Matt!" he chattered.  
  
"Just a second!" That was Pumpkinmon.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't here for long!" Gotsumon chimed in.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. frowned. Patamon eyed the two Digimon suspiciously, not knowing if they were good or bad. After all, they had been gone from the Digiworld for a while, and the Digimon that stood before them may have somehow come back to harm the Digidestined.  
  
"We're here to say that we're okay!" The Digimon spoke in unison.  
  
"You are? That's great!" T.K. beamed.  
  
"We are!" Pumpkinmon began to fade.  
  
"Help is on the way!" Gotsumon also began to fade.  
  
"Don't be afraid T.K.! We're safe! Goodbye!"  
  
"Wait!" But it was too late. The already pale figures had completely disappeared, and T.K. and Patamon were left alone. No voices replied, and the only sounds were of the wind whistling through the trees. The small boy dropped to the ground, weeping for the friends who had, once again, left him suddenly. Though he tried, Patamon could not comfort him.  
  
A hand touched T.K. on the back.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, little kid?"  
  
T.K. sniffled and looked up into the kind blue eyes of an older child. He was much older than T.K., older even than Matt. He stood up, and Patamon noted that the boy was about five feet, four inches tall. He was thin, and he dressed totally in white. His hair was halfway between tousled and spiked, and was a wonderful, glowing blond color. His white shirt, windpants, and tennis shoes, added to his kind face and voice, reminded T.K. very much of an angel. The older boy smiled at T.K.  
  
"Hello. Are you lost or something?" His voice was very smooth and sweet, a singer's voice, and also very reassuring and concerned.  
  
"No," T.K. replied.  
  
"Well, what's wrong, then? You look really upset. Is it because your friends disappeared?"  
  
"You saw them?" T.K. thought he had somehow imagined them.  
  
"Of course!" The older child looked at Patamon. "And I see you, too! hello there!" He patted Patamon on top of his head.  
  
"Hi!" Patamon liked him already.  
  
"You're one of those Digidestined kids I've been hearing so much about, aren't you?" The older boy hoped that this young child was, in fact, one of the Digidestined. he did not know why, but he knew he was supposed to find this child.  
  
"Yeah! My name's Takaishi Takeru, but you can call me T.K.! And this is Patamon!" T.K. felt as if he could trust this older boy for some reason. He felt an odd connection to him, like maybe he had met him before, though he knew he had not.  
  
"Well, hi T.K., Patamon. I'm Matomo Nikuku, but you can just call me Nick. It's nice to meet you both!" He extended a hand towards T.K.  
  
T.K. shook Nick's hand and smiled. He loved making new friends. He noticed that Nick wore a ring that looked very much like a class ring. It had a clear stone set in it, which was surrounded by an odd design. The gold was engraved with a chain of tiny loops that encircled the stone, with two long rays, pointing out from the star-cut gem's center and continuing onto the gold, that went halfway down the band. T.K.'s natural curiosity kicked in.  
  
"Where'd you get that ring?"  
  
Nick stopped smiling. "T.K., I know this will sound a little odd, but a little man gave it to me."  
  
T.K. didn't know why this was thought by Nick to be strange. After all, Gennai had..... Then it dawned on him.  
  
"Hey, Nick! Can you come and meet my friends?" T.K. knew that the odd trust, the odd feeling of having met the child before, had something to do with the Digiworld. He had to get him to the others.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I'm not busy today!" Nick was slightly bewildered, but felt he should go along with T.K.  
  
"Then let's go find Izzy!"  
  
  
***** Author's Note(01-29-01): YES! I am FINALLY working on Chapter Four: Light! Coming as soon as I finish it, ladies and gents!! ***** 


End file.
